This invention is related to graft copolymers, a process for making these copolymers and to coating compositions containing these copolymers.
Certain uses for polymers require that the polymer have several particular characteristics; for example, finishes for flexible elastomeric trim parts for modern automobiles and trucks require a film forming polymer with characteristics that provide a flexible finish after the finish is fully cured and that provide a finish that has excellent adhesion, durability and weatherability. Conventional polymerization techniques have been found to be inadequate to form polymers having characteristics such as are required for flexible finishes. The process of this invention forms novel polymers having these characteristics for flexible finishes and for other finishes and can be used to form polymers for other uses.